Three Hearts One Voice
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: When new rusher Sherise goes to her first concert. She gets more than she bargain for. Two of BTR are her soul mates! Join Sherise and her three friends on an adventure that will take your breathe away! Please read & review! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I have deleted Big Time Journey. I didn't feel much for it. So I'll try again. This is a little different. I have your OCs in here, some will be paired with the same boy, I hope you don't mind. Also I change my OC from Dominique to Sherise, who point of view will be telling the story! Now that I'm done, let's get to the story!**

"Its simple. I don't want to be with you"

That's my boyfriend...well I guess now is my ex. He's name is Kareem, football jock and every girl wants him. I was one...I guess he's just not satisfied with little ole me.

So with not much of a goodbye kiss or anything. Not even _'I'm sorry I hurt you'_, he walked away. With a sigh and tears fall from my brown eyes I clutched my black bag and walked out the school. Hoping to not run into any of friends. But luck is not my friend today.

"Reese"

That's Danielle Shepard, she's 20. She's a student teacher here. What's crazy since she graduated last year. She has dark brown eyes and brown hair that flows to the middle of her back with an ombrè to a blond. Her hair is worn strait. She is thin and is wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a sun yellow peplum top with the perfect jewelry to match. Sports liquid eyeliner-made wings on her eyes and slight eye shadow, mascara, and blush. She stands at 5'7" and has three years to go.

"What happened?"

That's my other other friend, Leticia Ollie but we call her 'Tc'. She's 5'8 and have short black hair. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white lose shirt kinda like a tomboy would look like. She has on gray sneaker heels.

"Was it Kareem?"

But last and not lease, Rachel Dare but we call her 'Chels'.

She's 18 with mid length brown hair, side fringe. She's wearing white jeans and a red T-shirt. Doesn't like make-up, so she doesn't wear it. She has one more year to go.

Oh yes and I forgot my name is Sherise Everett. I'm 19 and this is my last year. One thing for sure about my friends and I we have an everlasting love for Big Time Rush. Even though I'm new to the Rushers, so that make me an Rushie. But as of now this Rushie's world is about to turn up-side-down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks UniqueBTR for the review! I'm glad you like it.**

"Oh Reese, he didn't deserve you at all!" Said Danielle as she hugged me

"I guess he so..." I said not really wanting to talk about it

"What you need is to go out and I know just the place" said Tc with a over cheerful personitly

**4 Hours Later**

Ok...so is now 6:30 pm. They said that where we're going, we have to be there by eight. So now I'm walking out the shower with a light blue towel wrapped around me when Tc pulled me on my bed.

"Leticia!"

She just smiled at me before going through my drawers.

"I'm not into the whole girly stuff, but that's what you need to wear tonight"

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we going?"

She looked at me and smiled that devilish smile before throwing a shirt at me. I glare at her before looking at it. Its a sexy red and black lace corset top. My mouth gaped as she threw a pair of dark grey skinny jeans at me.

"Hurry now" she smiled before rushing out the room

I sighed knowing Tc...and I do! She'll come back and dress me herself. So I got up when to my top drawer and and and pulled out a laced black thong and a black bar with a little red hearts. After putting them on I pulled my jeans on and put on my top. After I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of of my grey boots, that stopped at my knee. I sat on my bed and pulled them up. After that I got up and walked to the bathroom and started to cruel my black hair. Soon it was wavy and curly and stopped half way down my back.

"Reese your ready!"

I groaned, _might as well get it over with_. With another sigh I walked out of my room to my annoying but lovable best friend.


End file.
